CONFLICTOS CON TODOS MIS AMORES
by Misc2010
Summary: Las personas que aman a nuestra Candy, ¿por ke la harán sufrir? será por ser tantos? Personas no esperadas, para las ke aman a Anthony, Terry, Albert, hasta Neil, Michael, y un nuevo personaje, ¿con kien se quedara Candice White?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia sólo la inventé, los personajes son de una gran persona: Kyoko Mizuki_

CONFLICTOS CON TODOS MIS AMORES

CAPÍTULO 1

Este fanfic lo llevo a cabo tomando en cuenta la serie de televisión y algunas partes de la manga…

Había pasado más de año y medio desde esa linda fiesta que el tío abuelo Williams, o más bien, Albert había organizado en el Hogar de Pony, lugar donde Candy se había criado con tanta felicidad.

Mayo, Hogar de Pony

Candy está despertándose como siempre, bostezándose y estirándose como siempre, después va a su pequeño armario y saca el vestido que normalmente usa, uno rojo, siempre con su estilo simple pero lindo que a todos sus amores les encantó, Anthony, Terry y otros más que más adelante conocerán… Bueno regresando a lo anterior, Candy sale a de su cuarto a la habitación de los demás niños huérfanos pero encantadores para despertarlos, pero al entrar al cuarto de los pequeños que no están y sale preocupada corriendo hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba la hermana María y la señorita Pony, pero al darse cuenta de que tampoco estaban sale corriendo hacia donde comían y se dio la sorpresa de que estaban ahí todos con caras sonrientes celebrando el cumpleaños de Candy que no ella misma se acordaba, Candy tenía cara de confusión que cambió rato después a una sonriente al recordar que se festejaba ese día tan especial para ella.

Rato después de festejar jugando un gran rato con los niños del Hogar de Pony, Candy se encontraba afuera con el Padre árbol recordando… Candy, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María se encontraban en la oficina de la señorita Pony después de acostar a los niños, Candy estaba viendo la ventana con una cara melancólica…

HERMANA MARÍA-¿Recordando, pequeña Candy? Le preguntó a Candy haciendo que ésta volteara a verla y se alejara por un momento de sus pensamiento.

CANDY- Estoy recordando los viejos momentos que viví con mis tres paladines en la mansión de Lakewood, a veces me pregunto cómo habría sido de diferente mi vida si Anthony no hubiera tenido gran accidente…-fue interrumpida.

SEÑORITA PONY- Candy, deja de culpártelo, tú no tuviste la culpa, el te protegió de un peligro también, se que lo extrañas pero hay que caminar hacia el futuro y dejar el pasado como solo lindos recuerdos de nuestra memoria.-dijo con una cara llena de bondad y amor como siempre.

CANDY- Tiene razón señorita Pony, debo olvidarlo, pero sólo me siento feliz cuando lo recuerdo y lo tengo en mis sueños…mmm… si tan sólo eso no hubiera pasado tal vez no jamás hubiera ido al Colegio San Pablo y no hubiera conocido a…. cierta persona-dijo recordando los días en el Colegio San Pablo.

SEÑORITA PONY- Cierto Candy, pero ÉL te llevo a conocer cierto grado de amor y tampoco hubieras conocido a Paty, Candy-dijo la anciana que parece que no puede envejecer aún más.

CANDY- Tiene razón señorita Pony, si no, yo no hubiera conocido a Paty, ni tal vez volvería a ver a Annie y hacerla más feliz que…-fue interrumpida.

HERMANA MARÍA- Sí Candy, pero esta vez queremos que luches por tu felicidad y no por la de otros.

CANDY- Lo sé, lo sé hermana María pero…-fue interrumpida de nuevo.

HERMANA MARÍA- Candy, tal vez encuentres alguien más en tu vida que te haga olvidar tanto sufrimiento que has tenido, pero ahora quiero que vayas a dormir que ya son más de las once de la noche…-fue interrumpida.

CANDY- Ya sé hermana, ya sé, entiendo todo ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches madres mías- dijo mientras iba a darles un beso en la mejilla de cada una dejando a todas en la habitación muy cálida.

SEÑORITA PONY- Ah, Candy- dijo antes de que la joven pecosa saliera de la habitación.

CANDY-¿Si señorita Pony?-dijo.

SEÑORITA PONY- Sueña, sueña pequeña, con la felicidad tuya-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa hacia la rubia.

CANDY- Lo haré señorita Pony, lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa franca y cálida antes de salir.

SEÑORITA PONY Y HERMANA MARÍA- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Candy!

CANDY-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo y salió hacia su habitación, quedó profundamente dormida mientras soñaba que estaba con una persona de cabellera rubia y ojos azul claro como el cielo y una sonrisa encantadora…ANTHONYYY! –grito Candy despertando pero nadie más despertó, eran las cinco de la madrugada y apenas había podido venir y se preguntaba por qué había tenido ese sueño y luego regreso a su mente un joven que se parecía a Anthony pero mayor, Albert, luego recordó a sus amigos y se preguntaba por qué no habían ido a felicitarla siendo tan amigos, como ya no le dio más sueño decidió ir a ayudar a Jimmy al rancho Carthwright con sus deberes, pero antes de salir dejó una nota para la señorita Pony y la hermana María para que no se preocuparan

Cuando llegó al rancho Carthwright, Candy vio a Jimmy ordeñando una vaca, Candy se acercó a Jimmy cautelosamente ya que este no había notado su presencia.

CANDY-Manos arriba y tienes derecho a guardar silencio- dijo con una voz grave que emitió y cubriéndole los ojos a Jimmy.

JIMMY- BUAAAA!- grito él tratando de identificar la voz…- espera un momento, es Candy con sus bromas de nuevo-dijo rápidamente Jimmy tratando de quitarse las manos de Candy de sus ojos.

CANDY- ¿Cómo es que adivinaste Jimmy? –dijo apartando sus manos de los ojos de Jimmy.

JIMMY- Jeefffeee Caandyy! –Dijo Jimmy emocionado al ver que su jefa y amiga estaba parada junto a él-espera Candy, ¿cómo es se encuentra aquí una persona tan dormilona como tú a éstas horas?-dijo burlándose.

CANDY- hmmm…muy gracioso Jimmy- dijo molesta a Jimmy.

JIMMY- Vamos jefe, no se enoje, era una pequeña broma…-dijo riéndose- pero…si… ¿Qué hace aquí?-seriamente dijo.

CANDY- No podía dormir después y entonces como se que a éstas horas empiezan a trabajar los vaqueros, vine a ayudar…-dijo con una sonrisa.

JIMMY- Está bien jefe, me podría ayudar en…-y así comenzaron a trabajar con mucha ganas y alegría…todo el día…bueno más bien casi todo el día

Cuando eran entre las seis y siete de la tarde Candy se despidió de los Carthwright y se dirigió al Hogar de Pony y esperaba encontrar a sus dos madres no preocupadas por no avisarles directamente.

Al llegar al Hogar de Pony, Candy se sorprendió al no ver a sus dos madres preocupadas…

CANDY- Hola, pensé que se preocuparían por mí al ver que yo no estaba- dijo preocupada.

SEÑORITA PONY- Al principio nos preocupamos, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que tú ya eres una señorita bastante madura para cuidarte tú solita.

HERMANA MARÍA- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, ya es un poco tarde.

CANDY- Hermana María, señorita Pony, quería avisarle que quiero volver al hospital donde estudié- dijo Candy a las dos señoras.

SEÑORITA PONY- Por nosotras está bien hija mía, tú debes trazar tu propio destino- dijo sin preocupación.

CANDY- Gracias, muchas gracias por apoyarme, señorita Pony, hermana María, las quiero, las quiero mucho- dijo con una sonrisa cálida- bueno, ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana her… -fue interrumpida por la hermana María.

HERMANA MARÍA-Candy, mientras tú no estabas vino Annie, Paty y Archibold a entregarte una carta, toma- dijo entregándole una carta con el sello de la familia Andrew- te mandan felicitaciones.

CANDY- Ohh… es de Albert, muchas gracias, la leeré en mi habitación- dijo confusa tomando y leyendo el sobre. Después de eso salió hacia su propia habitación, se recostó sobre su cama y empezó a sacar la carta y leerla…

Querida Candy,

Perdona que no haya ido a felicitarte ayer ni con los demás hoy, pero como sabes, tenía trabajo de la familia Andrew como casi siempre. Mañana tengo tiempo de hacer algunas cosas que quiero, pero en vez de eso quiero ocupar ese tiempo en estar contigo. George irá por ti hasta el Hogar de Pony, por favor necesito felicitarte personalmente y debo decirte algunas cuantas cosas importante que creo que es necesario que las cepas aunque haga enojar a la Tía Elroy, pero ya sabes que me gusta hacerla enfadar y creo que a ti también te daría gusto, jajaja, espero que aceptes mi invitación, sino puedes venir, escribe una pequeña carta y envíamela con George.

Siempre tuyo, Albert…

PS: No me hagas que me entristezca por no poder hacer enojar a la tía Elroy, pequeña…

Después de leer la carta, Candy se empezó a reír levemente, después guardó a la carta y le fue a avisar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María que mañana se iba a ver con Albert, estas le dijeron que estaba bien por ellas y así Candy se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se vistió, se fue a desayunar ó, se fue a desayunar y mientras llegaba George, ella empezó a hacer sus deberes normalmente, cuando ella estaba terminando de barrer, George había llegado por ella, ella al ver el carro de los Andley, dejó caer la escoba de paja y se fue corriendo al auto, se sentó en la parte trasera.

CANDY- Buenas Tardes George- dijo con su inigualable sonrisa.

GEORGE- Buenas tardes señorita Andley- dijo George con la única cara que tiene.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood, Albert estaba afuera esperándolos.

ALBERT- Hola Candy- dijo con su sonrisa pero sus ojos tenían algo de temor, preocupación o tristeza, y esto lo noto Candy.

CANDY- Hola Albert- dijo Candy sonriendo tratando de ocultar su curiosidad de saber por qué Albert se veía así.

ALBERT- Gracias George- dirigiéndose a ya saben quién.

GEORGE- No hay molestia amo William.

ALBERT- Candy, vamos, entra a mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo- dijo este a la pecosa con una sincera sonrisa.

CANDY-Está bien Albert- dijo Candy entrando a la mansión Andley.

GEORGE- ¿Está seguro de esto William? La señora Elroy se enfadará con usted- dijo ya estando solos.

ALBERT- Sí, estoy seguro George, no me importa si mi tía se enoja, creo que Candy debe saber la verdad, aún así si ella se enoja conmigo- dijo refiriéndose a Candy.

GEORGE- Bueno, no estoy seguro yo señor, si acepta mi opinión, pero estoy con usted en cualquier circunstancia- dijo seriamente el señor.

ALBERT- Gracias George, muchas gracias por todo- dijo el jefe de la familia entrando con la cabeza en alto a la mansión.

En el despacho Candy observaba cada cosa que tenía Albert de los viajes que había tenido en su vida y en su escritorio, observaba desde lejos las grandes pilas de hojas de papel de tantos negocios que tenía Albert. Este iba entrando al despacho.

ALBERT- Candy- dijo acercándose a ella- primero déjame felicitarte pequeña, ya eres todo una jovencita de diecisiete años- añadió el rubio con una sonrisa.

CANDY- Oh... gracias Albert- dijo cubriéndose las mejillas para evitar que se viera su sonrojo, pero Albert se dio cuenta y empezó a reír-No sé qué te da gracia Albert…

ALBERT- Oh, Candy, nada, es que da risa cuando te cubres las mejillas pero aún así se ve tu sonrojo…jajaja…jajaja…ya…-dijo dejando de reír.

CANDY- Humm…tienes suerte que seas como mi hermano, si no ya te hubiera golpeado Albert- dijo Candy fingiendo molestia volteada de espaldas hacia Albert.

ALBERT- No te enojes Candy, era solo una broma pequeña- dijo sonriendo, Candy se voltea y responde igual y luego saca su lengua como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

CANDY- No importa Albert, ahh, en la carta decía que querías hablarme de otra casa también-dijo curiosamente.

ALBERT- A eso Candy, si por favor sígueme-dijo el rubio con preocupación y dirigiendo a Candy a la salida.

A fuera de la mansión Andley, donde estos dos estaban, tomaron un caballo y cabalgaron hasta una casa de dos pisos, un poco chaparra pero muy amplia, era hermosa y tenía el símbolo de la familia Andley. Al llegar, bajaron de los caballo cuidadosamente y Albert sacó una escalera de detrás de la casa y la colocó hacia una ventana silenciosamente.

ALBERT- Candy, por favor, no importa lo que sientas, quédate callada por favor, prométemelo, y a parte, quiero que me perdones por ocultártelo y después de esto, lo más posible es que me odies para siempre, Candy-dijo tristemente.

CANDY-Albert, hablas raro, yo jamás te odiaría, no creo que eso sea tan grave y si te lo prometo, no diré ni pio-dijo Candy sonriendo.

ALBERT-Créeme pequeña, me odiaras para siempre-pensó-Candy, esto te será muy impactante, así que debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa que veas pequeña.

CADNY- Lo estoy Albert, estoy preparada-dijo emocionada y preocupada a la vez.

Candy subió primero la escalera y vio una silueta femenina y otra masculina, la femenina, la reconoció de inmediato, era una enfermera, era claro que entonces el joven que estaba ahí estaba enfermo, luego Candy trato de identificar al joven. Candy se dio cuenta primero antes que nada que el joven estaba en silla de ruedas, ella no lo podía identificar muy bien ya que este estaba de espaldas a donde ella se encontraba y la enfermera también estaba detrás de él. Cuando la enfermera se quitó de ahí, Candy pudo distinguir que el joven tenía una cabellera rubia más clara que de la de Albert, ella trataba de averiguar quién era pero en ese momento, Albert le llamó.

ALBERT- Candy, ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupado.

CANDY- Sí, Albert, estoy bien, sólo sé que ese muchacho se parece a ti de espaldas- dijo Candy riendo levemente a Albert- parece un Albert más joven, es como si fuera…-en ese momento Candy se puso pálida y volvió a volteó a ver, Albert la llamó de nuevo pero esta no contestó.

Candy estaba observando todos los rasgos que tenía de espaldas, si se parecía a quien creía que era, sólo que este era más grande de lo que ella recordará, pero todo parecía que si concluía. Sólo su mente decía que no era esa persona que ella creía que era por el recuerdo de una de de las tragedias más grandes que ella había percibido, pero su corazón le decía que era la persona que ella una vez amo, y tal vez siga amando.

La enfermera volteó la silla de rueda de lado y Candy pudo comprobar quien era. Esos ojos color azul, azul como el cielo como ella los recordaba, pero esta vez, sus ojos tenían una gran tristeza, su sonrisa ya no la tenía, y estaba pálido, es ese momento, Candy se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba y se puso helada. Albert le preguntó en voz baja que si estaba bien, Candy no contestó y ella sintió solo que caía y ya, se había desmayado, pero afortunadamente, Albert lo presintió y tomó a Candy entre sus brazos antes de que esta cayera el suelo y se dieran cuanta todos de lo que había ocurrido.

**Hola, soy principiente, apóyenme y denme reviews por fis, o-o, espero ke les guste, cualquier sugerencia, acepto, grax...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCECEN PARA NADA, SOLO LA HISTORIA**

CAPITULO 2

Candy despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en un sillón de la oficina de Albert y que este estaba a su lado junto con la enfermera que atendía a Anthony cuando ella descubrió su aún existencia.

ALBERT- Candy, ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?- dijo preocupado.

SOFIA- Ella estará bien, sólo se sorprendió demasiado- dijo la enfermera haciendo que Albert se tranquilizara.

CANDY- Esperen, si usted es real, significa que no fue un sueño, que ANTHONY está vivo, ¿verdad?- dijo asombrada y dirigiendo una mirada a Albert haciéndole entender a este que ella quería una explicación- Albert…

ALBERT- Es cierto Candy, mi sobrino está vivo, después del accidente, como la tía Abuela vio que ninguno de los dos venía, mandó a los guardias por ustedes dos, cuando los trajeron de regreso, a Anthony lo llevaron a la casa que vimos de ese rato, y a ti, a la mansión de Lakewood. Luego, cuando Anthony recobró la conciencia, el médico de la familia dijo que ya no podría caminar jamás. La tía abuela tuvo una discusión muy larga porque ella le andaba diciendo a Anthony que tú tenías la culpa de lo que te había pasado, y como siempre, Anthony te defendió, hasta le dijo a la tía abuela que te desposaría- Albert paró unos instantes para ver la cara de Candy, ella estaba pálida al escuchar lo último-entonces,-siguió el rubio- la tía abuela enfureció y le dijo que tú habías muerto, que era un milagro que él se encontrase vivo, que tú moriste al igual que él se accidentó…-fue interrumpido por la pecosa.

CANDY-Pero ¿Anthony le creyó?-preguntó la pecosa.

ALBERT-Déjame de terminar por favor Candy, y, al principio Anthony se asombró por lo que le dijo la tía abuela, y le dijo que no era cierto, que era una mentira para alejarlos, pero después la tía abuela hizo que Anthony viera el funeral de lejos, que supuestamente los demás creyeron que era para él, la tía abuela le dijo que era tu funeral, y Anthony no tuvo más remedio que creerle a latía abuela. Anthony… está muriendo…muriendo de tristeza por la mentira de la tía abuela. –terminó diciendo.

CANDY- ¿Cómo es que lo dieron por muerto?- dijo con una gran tristeza.

ALBERT- La tía abuela lo quiso dar por muerto a los demás porque preferiría que te conocieran muerto que casado contigo.

CANDY-¡Que crueldad!-dijo asombrándose, en ése momento no sabía si sentirse feliz porque Anthony estuviera vivo o triste por lo había dicho Albert sobre los últimos años de Anthony, lo único que pudo sentir fue enojo hacia la tía abuela por lo que había hecho y enojo hacia Albert por no haberle dicho nada- ¡Albert, por qué no me dijiste nada antes, tú sabías que yo podía guardar el secreto, hasta podía haberles ayudado en algo más, ahora Anthony se está muriendo por culpa de… de…-gritó la pecosa levantándose del sillón.

ALBERT- Tranquilízate por favor, te lo estoy diciendo por que hasta ahora lo creí conveniente, Candy perdón por favor.- dijo rogándole, pero Candy no lo escuchó.

CANDY- ¡Te odio William Andley, Te odio! – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

ALBERT-Candy, espera por favor- dijo tratando de salir pero la enfermera pelinegra no lo dejó.

SOFÍA- Será mejor que la deje a solas, debe estar muy perturbada por lo que acaba de descubrir- dijo tranquilamente.

ALBERT- Está bien Sofía, confío en ti.

Mientras tanto, Candy estaba saliendo de la mansión Andley, mientras su enojo se transformaba en una profunda tristeza.

CANDY- No es tu culpa Albert, y la tía abuela tuvo sus razones, creo que debería volver y disculparme- se dijo a sí misma y regresó por donde había caminado…

**PERDOOOOOONENME TODO MUNDO QUE LEA ESTOOOO, NO ENCONTRABA MI ARCHIVO Y SOLO LLEVO ESTO, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO Y DARLES REGALOS POR LA DEMORA...GRAAAAAAAAN DEMORA GOMEN GOMEN ESPERO KE SIGAN LEYENDO**


End file.
